ffxiv_german_lorefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mathieu Laviceur
thumb|center|600px thumb|center|600px Auferstehung Wenn du abends unser Lager besuchst '' Und dort ist kein Schimmern und kein Licht, Das in der Dunkelheit scheint, Dann nenne es nicht Grab. Denn in den Zelten, in ihrem Inneren Wie Embryos von Sonnen in der Finsternis Spüren wir die Wehen unserer Belebung Und den Moment der Auferstehung. Wenn du in unseren Augen Benommenheit wahrnimmst Und die Jungen wie die Alten an dir rütteln Wenn die Stille dich verängstigt Dann nenne es nicht Sterben. Denn jedes Herz entzündet Flammen Unter jeder Hand ist die Macht des Schicksals Und wenn sie die Trommeln schlägt, Lernst du, wer wir sind. '' Zitate * "On ne fait rien avec rien" (Aus nichts wird nichts) * ... * ... Erscheinungsbild Ein augenscheinlicher Dunkelalb - matte Haut und weiß schimmerndes Haar welches nur noch von den hellen, eisig stechend himmelblauen Augen überschattet wird. Alles an seiner Aura, an seiner Ausstrahlung warnt in ihrer Gesamtheit sich von ihm fern zu halten - wie die berüchtigt grellen Farben der Natur die auf Giftfeinde aufmerksam machen wollen. Nur der tiefe Bronzeton der Haut ist ein guter Hinweis auf sein Erlschattenerbe, das er ebenso in sich tragen mag. Nur selten, nur wenige haben diesen Elezen jemals völlig losgelöst gesehen oder gar erlebt, dabei hat er wie seine Schwester Helaine ähnliche Gesichtszüge und somit durchaus ein charmantes Lächeln. Bei seiner Rüstung legt er wert auf Beweglichkeit und trägt kaum geschmücktes, verstärktes Leder zur Schau. Ist er im Wald unterwegs, bedeckt er die weißen Haare gerne durch ein dunkles Kopftuch, welches er sonst um den Oberschenkel gebunden hält. Verhaltens- & Wesenszüge Er ist dafür bekannt sich kein Blatt vor den Mund zu nehmen, direkt zu sein, und ungefiltert auszusprechen was er denkt oder sich gar nicht zu erklären. Ein Einzelgänger, der doch kein richtiger ist. Die Wenigen die ihn kennen und sich nicht gleich von seiner ruppigen Art abschrecken lassen, werden anderes zu erzählen wissen. Fähigkeiten ★★★★★ Meisterhaft; ★★★★☆ Außergewöhnlich; ★★★☆☆ Gut; ★★☆☆☆ Durchschnittlich; ★☆☆☆☆ Grundkenntnisse; ☆☆☆☆☆ Untalentiert; Fähigkeitenliste Anerkennungen / besondere Leistungen --- Soziales Umfeld Beruf: Kürschner; Gerber; Barde; Familie: * Helaine Laviceur (Schwester) * Lord Shiorax Dreaufont (Halbbruder) * Lord Sebastien de Luifant (Vater †) * Alsianne Laviceur (Mutter †) * ... Freunde * T'aaladras Tia * ... Andere * Talia Rosewood (..ja was eigentlich?..) * ... Musik, passend zum Charakter (inkl. Situationsbeschreibung) Quelle: Chris Cornell - Black Hole Sun In disguises no one knows Hides the face, lies the snake The sun in my disgrace Boiling heat, summer stench 'Neath the black the sky looks dead Call my name through the cream And I'll hear you scream again Black hole sun Won't you come And wash away the rain Black hole sun Won't you come Won't you come (black hole sun, black hole sun) Stuttering, cold and damp Steal the warm wind tired friend Times are gone for honest men And sometimes far too long for snakes In my shoes, a walking sleep And my youth I pray to keep Heaven sent hell away No one sings like you anymore Hang my head, drown my fear Till you all just disappear Black hole sun Won't you come And wash away the rain Black hole sun Won't you come Won't you come Won't you come (black hole sun, black hole sun) Lebensgeschichte Laviceur Vergangenheit: Sie war gegangen, diese feine, kluge Lady - Licht seiner Augen, wie sie gekommen war, wie sie sich frech ihren Weg in das Herz von Sebastien de Luifant gestohlen hat, die Tage, die Nächte in der sie sich näher kamen, so schnell war sie auch wieder fort. Und zurück blieb ein vages Gefühl der Leere, des Verlustes. Natürlich schrieb er ihr, warum mochte sie denn nur gegangen sein, es lief doch so gut, Cherie wo bist du, Cherie warum bist du gegangen, er schrieb ihr, über Wochen, über Monate, nie kam eine Antwort, was konnte passiert sein, es nagte an ihn, länger als er hätte sollen, er war ein junger Mann, in der Blüte seiner Schaffenskraft, voller Tatendrang, voller Träume aber das sollte nur die erste grobe Wirklichkeit sein die auf ihn zukam. Der Winter war im Jahr darauf besonders harsch die Göttin Halone ihnen gram, alles wurde immer weniger, selbst der Adel fing an die Auswirkungen zu spüren. Sie starben wie Fliegen in den Schwaden. Was nicht die Kälte, oder der Hunger dahinraffte, schaffte der Krieg mit den Drachen und die Executive, die Ritter, die Kirche, wurde immer unbarmherziger. Wer hatte dieser Tage noch ein mildes Wort, geschweige denn eine warme Suppe anzubieten? Und wenn war sie so dünn dass man damit keinen Hund sättigen konnte, geschweige denn einen Erwachsenen, schwer arbeitenden Mann. So kam es dass Sebastien de Luifant sehr früh bereits mit dem Elend und der blanken Verzweiflung konfrontiert wurde, das ihn über die Jahre mit so viel Grauen erfüllt hat, dass er irgendwann nicht mehr die Augen davor verschließen konnte. Nicht länger konnte er den nächsten armen Tropf von seiner Türschwelle schieben, starr in der unwirklichen Kälte gestorben als er sich etwas warmes erhoffte. Etwas zu essen. Nicht länger konnte er in die andere Richtung sehen als man ihn anflehte, auf Knien, die spindeldürren, knochigen Hände erhoben, als würden sie Halone selbst bitten etwas zu spenden, für die Kinder, die sich in allen Ecken verkrochen welche auch nur annähernd versprachen ihnen etwas Wärme zu spenden, sich um die Lagerfeuer schaarten mit ihren großen Augen und den eingefallenen Gesichtern. Nicht länger wollte er die Straßenseite wechseln wenn wieder einmal einer der Ritter seinen Frust und seinen Ärger an den Schwächsten auslies, weil er sich für etwas besseres hielt. Es war sein Volk, hat es denn nicht genug gegeben, sodass es sich nun selber aufzehrte? Was war mit der Ehre der Edelmänner, der Ritter, der Häuser, sich um die seinigen zu kümmern? Genug! Es war genug! Wut und Hass und Abscheu staute sich dieser Tage in dem jungen Sebastien de Luifant und mit den Jahren wurzelte die Dunkelheit tief, schlug ihre gehässigen Krallen in sein Herz und formte den Mann immer mehr. Bis es eines Tages tatsächlich genug war und dieser anfing gegen sein Land, gegen die Ritter, ja die Kurie selbst anzukämpfen und es fing harmlos genug an, erst ein zu unrecht der Häresie Beschuldigter, den er befreite, dann der nächste und je mehr die Ritter selbst die einfachsten Ausschreitungen mit eigenem harschen Gutdünken bestraften, desto mehr brannte das Feuer der Rache, der Vergeltung und der Gerechtigkeit in ihm. Er wurde unvorsichtiger und musste schließlich selber aus seiner Heimat fliehen und alles und jeden zurück lassen. Erst Jahre später, erst mit dem jungen, guten Aymeric de Borel wurde das Urteil der Kurie wieder aufgehoben, sein Besitz ihm wieder zugeschrieben und noch mehr - Für seine Tapferkeit, für den Dienst im Namen des Volkes, hatte er die Ehre seinen letzten Monate - gezeichnet von einer unheilbaren Krankheit - unter dem Adel wandeln zu können, wenn man ihn aber fragte, was ihm am Meisten Freude bereite, dann dass sich die zwei sozialen Klassen langsam annäherten. Dass Ishgard als Volk zusammenwuchs, ein gutes Ishgard, das er über alles liebte. Genauso wie die junge Lady Jainellette de Dreaufont, die er bis zu seinem Tod nie vergessen hatte, selbst noch, als eine andere Frau ihm Kinder schenkte, er sich Vater nannte von dem Mädchen Helaine, die ihm so ähnlich war und dem Jungen Mathieu, der seiner Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war. Und in seinen letzten Atemzügen, den letzten Tagen auf dieser Welt war ihm das höchste Glück erschienen, endlich eine lang ersehnte Nachricht in Form ein weiterer Sohnes, eines stattlichen Sohnes von seiner geliebten Jainellette und er konnte in Frieden und im Reinen mit sich und der Welt sterben. Gegenwart: Ishgard Helaine kam alleine, als man nach den Kindern schickte um ihren Vater zu verabschieden. Sie wusste nicht wer der junge Mann war, an der Seite ihres Vaters, der sich zu ihm beugte, und sie würde keinen Sterbenden danach fragen, es war so oder so einerlei. Sie hatte gesagt was sie zu sagen hatte, Mathieu sprach wie immer auch seine eigenen Sprache. Es war gut. Er war ihr vielleicht kein Vater, aber er war ihr Lehrer. Er konnte die Mutter nicht beschützen, aber er trauerte genug, auch wenn Hela wusste, dass Liebe anders aussehen mochte. Sie waren aufeinander gestoßen als sie sich beide brauchten. Ihre Mutter war Eigensinn in Person. Sie war nicht der Typ Frau der eine Heirat brauchte, noch sich festsetzen lies, Hela wusste zu schätzen dass ihr Vater die Mutter anstandshalber fragte. Nicht wegen ihm waren sie Bastardkinder und sie mochte ihren Vater, seine Aufopferung, sein tapferes Herz, sie fühlte sich ihm nahe. Nein, im Gegensatz zu Mathieu verstand sie das alles und sie liebte ihren Vater, ihren Lehrer, ihren Mentor. Und ihr Herz trauerte. Sie vor allen Anderen verstand ihn nur zu genau, kannte ihn besser als sonst jemand. Mathieu hingegen war immer schon der Sohn seiner Mutter und er konnte bis zuletzt dem Vater nicht vergeben. Aber ein Sterbender musste es so nicht wissen. Nein, sie hatte es ihm erspart, eine kleine Lüge, ein kleiner Preis das sie ihrem Gewissen abverlangen musste. Es war nicht der Einzige aber sie waren es alle Wert. Alles hat seinen Preis, man muss nur entscheiden ob man bereit ist ihn zu zahlen. Helaine lauschte nicht, was der Fremde und ihr Vater zu besprechen hatten, sie hatte von vornherein alles abgelehnt was er ihr vermachen wollte, ebenso wie Mathieu nicht das Erbe antreten wollte und als der alte Mann seinen letzten Atemzug tat, tat er es in das Ohr des Fremden und ihr Herz brach ob dieser Tatsache. Also ging sie, störrisch wie ihre Mutter würde sie sich das niemals eingestehen, geschweige denn einen Fremden zur Rede stellen. Vielleicht schwang ihr alter Vater ja in beide Richtungen. Das würde wiederum einiges erklären. Die Elezen scheuchte den Gedanken weg als sie den Hof betrat und um sich vom herben Tabak einlullen zu lassen. Durchatmen, diese Kälte tief in die Lungen ziehen, ihr Herz davon betäuben lassen. Ja - Lord Sebastien de Luifant war tot. Ihr Vater war gestorben und nur mehr sie und Mathieu waren da. --- Kategorie:Elezen